2C-T-2
2C-T-2 is a psychedelic phenethylamine of the 2C family. It was presumably first synthesized in 1981 by Alexander Shulgin, sometimes used as an entheogen. The drug has structural and pharmacodynamic properties similar to the drugs mescaline, MDMA, and 2C-T-7. Chemistry Chemically 2C-T-2 is 4-ethylthio-2,5-dimethoxyphenethylamine, with the formula C12H19O2NS. The full chemical name is 2-4-(ethylthio)-2,5-dimethoxyphenylethanamine. Dosage In Shulgin's book PiHKAL (Phenethylamines I Have Known and Loved), the dosage range is listed as 12 to 25 mg. According to Erowid a threshold dose would be 5 mg, a light dose would range from 10-15 mg, a common dose is 16-32 mg and a strong dose would be considered to be 32-48 mg. Effects Effects are similar to the related 2C-T-7, but 2C-T-2 is said to produce more of a "body-load" and other unpleasant reactions with reported reddening of the face and warm flushes. It can also be very nauseating while coming up. However, there have been no reported deaths from 2C-T-2, unlike 2C-T-7, and the psychedelic effects have been much milder. 2c-t2 is sometimes used as a "designer drug" as it belongs to the 2c series. The onset usually starts after about an hour of ingestion and rises for about 2 hours, then the user hits the plateau. Hallucinations similar to those created by LSD, psilocybin, and other serotinergic hallucinogens are very prominent on a typical 2c-t2 doses (around 30mg are taken for strong psychedelic effects, although threshold is around 10mg. The trip is often described as being similar to LSD due to the serotoninergic effects and hallucinations, and has some aspects similar to other phenethylamines like MDMA (users sometimes have euphoric rushes) although unlike MDMA, since 2c-t2 is a strong psychedelic, effects can be unpredictable and may be different each time the user takes the substance. 2c-t2 should be considered equally powerful (except actual potency) to LSD and mushrooms, as it can cause harsh unwanted effects that can worsen a bad trip in a club setting. There are no known reports of neurotoxicity currently, as 2c-t2 is a research chemical. However, it is commonly assumed that it would have the same safety level of 2c-b (since research has been done on it). Effects can last between six and eight hours. Pharmacology The mechanism that produces 2C-T-2’s hallucinogenic and entheogenic effects has not been specifically established, however it is most likely to result from action as a 5-HT2A serotonin receptor agonist in the brain, a mechanism of action shared by all of the hallucinogenic tryptamines and phenethylamines for which the mechanism of action is known. Dangers The toxicity of 2C-T-2 is not well documented. 2C-T-2 is considerably less potent than 2C-T-7, but it may be expected that at higher doses it would display similar toxicity to that of other phenethylamines of the 2C-T family. Other phenethylamine derivatives substituted with an alkylthio group at the 4 position such as 2C-T-7 and 4-MTA are known to act as selective monoamine oxidase A inhibitors, a side effect which can lead to lethal serotonin syndrome when they are combined with stimulant drugs. Most confirmed fatalities involving 2C-T drugs involve their combination with other drugs such as alcohol, ecstasy or cocaine. It is also dangerous for a person who takes certain kinds of medication, OTC or prescription, to ingest 2C-T-2. Unfortunately not much is known about contraindications. Law 2C-T-2 is unscheduled and uncontrolled in the United States, but possession and sales of 2C-T-2 would probably be prosecuted under the Federal Analog Act because of its structural similarities to 2C-T-7. 2C-T-2 and all other compounds featured in PiHKAL are illegal drugs in the United Kingdom. See also * Phenethylamine External links * PiHKAL #40 2C-T-2 * 2C-T-2 vault at Erowid ** Sulfurous Samadhi: An Investigation of 2C-T-2 & 2C-T-7 Categorization Category:Psychedelic phenethylamines :pl:2C-T-2 {enWP|2C-T-2}}